Survey
by Atreyu Nukus
Summary: ERRORS FIXED! Pietro takes a survey. Couple swear words but nothing major.


Well I only own Shelly Edin. I wish I owned Pietro, but you can't have everything. And I really don't know what survey people ask so just bare with me on this. And is like a couple of swear words but nothing like the F word.  
  
RING RING  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Good Morning Sir. I'm Shelly Edin and I'm am conducting a survey for my Psychology class in College. Would you like to participate?"  
  
"Well sure, how can I turn down a lady's request."  
  
"Okay, well this is gonna be reviewed by my teacher," she said giggling. "Um, okay and you don't have to answer if the questions are to personal."  
  
"That's okay I ain't got nothing to hide."  
  
"Alright then question one: Please state your full name."  
  
"Pietro Erik Maximoff."  
  
"And where were you born?"  
  
"Um...I'm pretty sure it was in Romania. I can't really remember."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm touched that you care, Ms. Edin."  
  
"Shelly."  
  
"Shelly, what a beautiful name."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"And your age?"  
  
"I just turned 17. Why are you interested in me Shelly?"  
  
Shelly couldn't help but giggle. "Mr. Maximoff--"  
  
"Oh Shelly please call me Pietro."  
  
"Pietro now now we're getting off the subject....and how many current members live in the household?"  
  
"Well there's me, my twin sister Wanda, and my buds Todd, Lance, and Fred. It's a broading house."  
  
"Neat, and what's the name?"  
  
"The Brotherhood of Bayville Broading House." Pietro said proudly.  
  
"Awesome."  
  
"Yeah, my old man runs it."  
  
"And since your 17 I'm guessing you're what a junior, senior?"  
  
"Well, actually I would be a junior, but me and my comrades were expelled from school."  
  
"Wow, why?"  
  
"Well, lets just say that we played way to many pranks that were really too expense to replace."  
  
"Oh a bad boy are we?"  
  
Pietro smiled with the compliment. 'Hmm, I wonder how far this can lead?' he thought. He then frowned when he heard on the other line someone clear there throat. 'Must be her teacher. Damn.'  
  
"Okay back to the survey," she sighed. "I'll just cross off that question then, and so where do you see yourself in ten years?"  
  
'Probably ruling right next to my father if he every achieves his plans for world domination,' he thought in amusement. 'Oh well.'  
  
"Well hopefully, Hugh Hefner will pass away by then and he'll announce me his heir to the Playboy mansion."  
  
"That's real wonderful," she laughed.  
  
"Well I guy can dream can't he."  
  
"Okay then, thank you for your time--"  
  
"Wait that's it," Pietro said.  
  
"Yeah, it was just a survey about the person."  
  
"Oh well, then can I ask you a couple of questions?"  
  
"Uh...well if there quick or my teacher will jump down my throat," she groaned.  
  
"Sounds like an ass."  
  
"Oh he is."  
  
"Well I don't want to get you into too much trouble."  
  
"Don't worry I can edit this out before he listens to it."  
  
"Well okay then, Shelly. Well, if your not busy later would ya like to spend some time together?"  
  
"Uh....I'm not sure--"  
  
"Oh, I promise it'll be worth it."  
  
"Well okay, my number's 543–8016.  
  
"Well then I'll call ya later," Pietro grinned, then hung up the phone. "Yes!"  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Todd asked as he and Wanda came in.  
  
"I just totally scored a date with a college girl!" Pietro replied with a huge smile.  
  
"Oh great another girl becomes the victim of Pietro 'nail'em and leave'em' Maximoff."  
  
"Heh heh hee, damn straight sis. Now if you'll both excuse me I gotta call our old man and update him on our 'progress.'  
  
"Are you sure you're related to him, Cuddlebumps?" Todd asked his love interest.  
  
"I'm not really sure anymore," Wanda sighed. "And don't call me 'Cuddlebumps."  
  
"Ahhh," he screamed as Wanda hexed him out the nearest window.  
  
"I've got to get out of hear." Wanda said to herself.  
  
Okay well it's not as funny as I hoped it would turn out, but I tried. And I don't really know the digits for New York phone numbers. So please review, and express in words how you feel. Thank You! 


End file.
